You Never Know
by pixx27
Summary: Levi meets a young civilian on the battle field, will they be able to save one another or will they ever know true peace. This is my first story so go easy please. Please let me know if I should keep this going or if there is anything that needs to change. Remember to Review.


You Never Know.

Iris lived in the walls of the city all of her life. Always thinking that those walls would keep her and her family safe, that was until the day she found herself running from the very thing she had only heard stories of. ….. A Titan.

She was running as fast as her small frame would allow her, ducking in and out of rubble and low beams, to only have them explode behind her as a titan grabbed a hold of it. She knew her run was going to be cut shirt because she was running out of places to hide and just when she was backed into her last corner, she heard the sounds of grappling hooks slamming and taking hold in the building beside her. She looked up to see where the sound was coming from when she felt bright pain explode at the back of her skull, just as everything went black.

When she came to the wind was wiping past her face. Opening her eyes she realized that she was flying through the air, was an angel carrying her, was she really dead. She looked up to see who was carrying her, when she was met with a pair or stormy grey eyes. She knew those eyes and placed them to be no one other than Levi, the captain of the survey corps. He had saved her and was now swinging them both away from the crumbeling wall.

That was until she felt a slight shake, making her think if they where going to be able to get away from the titan.

" Hold on kid, this landing is going to be rough." Levi said is his mater of fact voice.

This was when he pulled her closer to his chest, allowing her to see the titans hand come at them both effectively slapping them out of the air as he turned and threw his blade into the monsters eye. He then turned a little so when they made impact with the ground below them he would take most of the Impact and not her. She closed her eyes and held onto him for as long as she could until she was flung away from him by the impact.

Iris was dazed for a few minutes but as soon as she was to her feet she started looking for the captain. She did not think they had been thrown that far apart and she was beginning to panic just a little until she spotted the glint of sun from one of his blades. Running over to him as fast as she could through the ruble, she started moving bits of debris away from him to only find that his leg was trapped under a beam, as well as him being unconscious.

Reaching her hand out she gently patted his face trying to wake him. Iris knew there was no way she could move the beam on her own, but seeing as the titan that Levi had blinded just a few moments ago was beginning to get back up it dident look like she was going to have much of a choice so she had to get creative. To keep them safe a little longer she reached out and grabbed two of the blades and went on the defense. There was no way she was going to let this thing hurt either of them with out a fight.

She watched as the titans hand came down at her with more speed than she expected but she had the blades up and sliced them through the fingers of the beast, efectivly lopping all of its fingers off.

" There is no way I am letting you get your grubby fingers on the captain as long as I am here." She yelled at the Titan as she turned back to see if the captain was waking up. Lucky for him and her both he was beginning to come around so she took the strength she had and sliced through the titans Achilles tendon, making it tumble away from them giving her more time to get back to him.

She knew she had time to get back to the captain, looking him over when she got back to his side. She knew he wasent going to be walking this one off, and then there was the beam she still had to deal with. She took his 3DMG and attacked it to the beam so when the trigger was pulled it would pull the beam away, thus freeing his leg.

As soon as she got the cables where they needed to be she came back and knelled down behind Levi and hooked her arms under his.

" Alright when I tell you pull the trigger and push back with your free leg." Iris told him as she lightly patted his shoulder, to let him know that she was not going to leave him here.

" Remind me I owe you for this brat." He said as he got ready for her comand.

" NOW!" she shouted and started to pull him back as the cables did what she needed them to do, allowing them to free his leg.

When he heard her shout he pulled the trigger and pushed back with his right leg. The movement cause pain to shoot up and down his left side, but most of the pain was focused in his leg. Something was very wrong and from what he could tell by the look on the young ladies face that helped him that thought was confirmed as he tried to get to his feet.

After a few moments of trying he found that his right arm wouldn't hold him up, nor would his left leg with out sending jolts of pain running up and down his whole being. At first he dident want to rely on this girl, after all he had never met the small civilian girl in the first place, but seeing how bad his wounds where it dident look like he was given much of an option.

She gently ducked under his arm and pulled his uninjured arm over her shoulder so he could use her as a crutch for the time being. When he first watched her he noticed how well she knew how to use the maneuver gear but when he got a better look at her this young girl was nothing more than an everyday person.

She looked to be about twenty five and was shorter than Levi, he seemed to be rather grateful for that at the moment but it seemed neither of them where going to get to have much time to get to know one other as the titan Iris took down earlier was beginning to get to its feet.

He grabbed her with his good arm and pulled her close before taking off with the 3DMG. He knew the next landing was going to hurt like hell but there was no way he was going to let this girl get killed after she saved him. Using the gas to get off the ground and to the safety of the top of the wall. The propulsion worked but he knew the landing was going to hurt like hell.

" Hold on brat, don't let go of me no matter what happens." He told her as he got ready to land on top of the wall.

He landed on his right leg and thought that was going to hold them until his injured leg got in the way, sending them both careening down the top of the wall. When he was able to get his head cleared he started to army crawl over to Iris, he had to make sure that this girl who possibly saved his life was going to be alright.

When Iris came to she looked up to see a ruffed up captain leaning over top of her. She jumped when she first saw him then relaxed as her features turned to worry.

" Captain are you alright." She sat up slowly and reached her hand out to catch a rivulet of the blood that was trying to run into his eye.

" I cant move my left leg and I am pretty sure that my right arm is broken." he said as he held said arm to his chest, he was trying to keep any pain out of his voice but she could see some of it in his eyes. She noticed that his voice was the same strong voice everyone was used to hearing and it made her feel a little better that he still had that about him. It gave her the strength she needed to go on after the events that still happened as she looked around their surroundings. Trying to think of a way that she could get them both safely down the other side of the wall, that was when she sat her eyes on his maneuver gear.

" I think I have a plan." She moved over to Levi and started taking off the gear, she was a gental as she could be to get the grapeling hooks off of them. She took them and pointed them over the edge of the wall them fired them at the ground, making makeshift repel lines. She made sure they where far enough away from the wall so neither of them would hit said wall. She then goes back to Levi, helping him up she got him to the edge and hooked his belt to the line so it would all him to slide down slowly and let his landing be softer as to not hurt his leg more. Once she was happy with the way the lines looked she helped him over and slid down the wires with him, using her hands to keep her own decent slow.

Her idea worked a lot better than he thought it would have. The way she hooked his straps to the cords did in fact slow his decent enough so that when he landed he could keep his wight off of his injured leg, as well as allowing him to keep his busted arm held tight to his chest. When he looked over to the young girl her light blue eyes where full of worry and concern as she came to his side.

" Sir are you able to move." she asked as she watched him starting to move away from her. She knew he was a stubborn man but did'ent think he would go this far to show it, and that was when his leg gave out on him. He caught himself on his good arm before she came to kneel beside him and helped him up by pulling his arm up over her shoulder and wrapping her arm around his waist. She became his crutch for the walk to the base infirmary.

He noticed as her hand wrapped around his wrist that there was blood coating her hand, he found it disgusting but couldn't just let it be. So he reached out his hand for hers.

" Here let me see your hand, its bleeding." She held her hand out to him, showing him the deep cuts from the wires. He then reached his hand up to untie the caravat that was around his neck. Taking this he wrapped it around her hand and tied it tight, as he leaned against the wall.

" Thank you sir." She said as she looked up into stormy gray eyes. Then wrapped her arm back around his waist so his support would be back by his side.

" I don't think I even got your name brat." He asked with a slight grunt of pain when his injured limb hit the ground just a little.

" My name is Iris." She said as she gave him a soft smile as they walked into the infirmary. At this point she wished she could stop his pain, but it seemed that she wouldn't get the chance because the nurses and medics where upon the before she knew what had happened, and where whisking the captain away leaving her side cold and lonely.


End file.
